Painkiller
by Sehrezad
Summary: Calleigh goes to the hospital to collect the nail which was shot into Ryan’s eye and, of course, she goes to check on him. CaRWash


**Painkiller**

_Disclaimer: I don not own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: Calleigh goes to the hospital to collect the nail which was shot into Ryan's eye and, of course, she goes to check on him. CaRWash_

_Spoiler: 4-08 Nailed_

Calleigh's heals knocked on the bright surface of the hospital floor as she was walking towards the reception desk. She came here for the nail that had been pulled out of Ryan's eye. At the mere thought of it she shuddered. She couldn't imagine how painful it could have been for Ryan and she didn't want to imagine what could have happened if Eric didn't get there so fast. It was true that Ryan called in, and she admired him for that, but still… What if the help wouldn't have been fast enough?

At the reception desk she asked for Ryan's room then headed there. The nail can wait. As a matter of fact it wasn't so important in the case at that moment but it gave her a good pretext to come to the hospital and see Ryan. When she heard what had happened to him she wanted to run to him just to make sure that he was all right. But it would have seemed irrational, wouldn't it? After all they were just colleges.

But it didn't stop her from going to the hospital and now she was standing in the door of Ryan's room looking at the boy. He was lying on the bed sleeping. It was good to know that now he was safe. It was strange. Why was she feeling these things? And why did she feel the urge to see him as soon as possible? It was true that she would have been worried if it was Alexx, Eric or Horatio but she wouldn't have wanted to drop everything and run to them. But it was Ryan and she had to be with him as strange as it may have sounded.

"You know, you can come in." Ryan words snapped her out of her thoughts. His eyes were still closed and his voice sounded as if he had great pain. Calleigh was surprised. Could he see her staring at him? No, sure not. His eyes were closed. But then how did he know that she was there? Maybe he just knew that somebody was there but he didn't know that it was her…

"Calleigh?" Ryan asked as she didn't say anything and didn't even move.

"Oh, sorry." She slowly went next to the bed and sat down on the chair. "Hey. How are you doing?"

"Well, I've been better but I can't complaint. After all a nail has just been pulled out of my eye." He tried to laugh a little but it came out as a grimace.

Calleigh saw this and instinctively put her hand on his. Surprised at the contact Ryan opened his eyes and looked at her. She was smiling at him sympathetically.

"Are you in great pain?" She inquired worriedly and he nodded weakly.

"I'm so sorry, Ryan. I wish I could do something." She said sincerely.

Ryan smiled at her.

"Well, you know, my mother always kissed my booboos when I was a kid." He said that before he could have realized what he had just said. He blushed and averted his gaze from Calleigh's looking at anything but the woman next to him. Calleigh found it adorable.

"And did it help?" She asked smiling not at all taken aback by Ryan's words.

Ryan just nodded slowly still not looking at her. Then suddenly he felt Calleigh's hand leaving his own and then he felt it on the side of his face. Gently she turned his head towards her while she positioned herself next to him on the bed. They were looking into each other's eyes again and then Calleigh slowly leant forward. Ryan closed his eyes and not long after that he felt Calleigh's soft lips on his skin. It was still sensitive but her lips felt so good on it.

She kissed gently his skin next to the plaster which covered his wound then pulled back but only a slightly. Her nose almost touched his.

"Is it better?"

Ryan swallowed a large but couldn't say anything. It seemed as if the closeness of Calleigh would have taken away all his communicative ability. He wanted to tell her that it was wonderful but the words simply couldn't come out.

After a little while Calleigh spoke up again as she didn't get an answer.

"Well, then I think I should try it again." With that she kissed him again between his eyes but this time she didn't pull back but continued kissing him along the side of his nose. She placed feather light kisses alongside the line of his nose till she got to the edge of his mouth. There she stopped while placed her other hand on the other side of his face. At this he opened his eyes. Calleigh looked deep into his eyes. They were beautiful even in spite of the injury. Then she continued kissing him close to his mouth.

Ryan couldn't bear it too long so he turned his head slightly so that their lips met. If the feeling of her lips on his skin was wonderful then he couldn't find any words which could have described the feeling of her lips on his.

He was the first who deepened the kiss but Calleigh didn't protest. She kissed him back eagerly. His hands were roaming on her back while hers were tangled in his hair after they had left his face. It felt perfect. Ryan forgot all his pain. After a while they separated for a little but as soon as they could catch their breath they were kissing again.

Suddenly Ryan grabbed her hips and with a smooth movement he lifted her on top of him. She let out a moan of surprise but didn't stop kissing him.

They were so engrossed in their present activity that they didn't notice Alexx who came back to check on Ryan.

"Hey, baby. I just came to…" She stopped in her track as soon as she saw what was happening in the room. It took her a couple of seconds to process the scene before her. Calleigh was straddling Ryan while they were making out in a hospital bed. Well, it was a sight she'd not forget for a while.

At the voice of Alexx the occupants of the room suddenly stopped what they had been doing and looked up at the surprised ME.

"Alexx." They said simultaneously. The look on their faces was priceless. It reminded Alexx of two teenagers who had just been caught red handed. They were cute.

"Well…" She began after she had found her voice again. "As I wanted to say, I just came to check on you, Sweetheart. But I can see that you are well looked after." She said smiling. "So I just leave you two alone. Go ahead, continue whatever you were doing." She said then turned to leave but before she could have done it, with a swift movement Calleigh took off of Ryan.

"No, Alexx. I was just about to leave anyway. I have to take the nail back to the lab. I just wanted to say hello to Ryan."

"Well it must have been a very long hello." Alexx said smiling mischievously at which both of the CSIs blushed.

"I'll be back later." Calleigh gently squeezed Ryan's hand then turned to Alexx. "Bye, Alexx." Then she left with a huge grin on her face although she was still redder than usual.

"Bye, Honey." She said then turned his attention to Ryan. "Well… Do you want to tell me something?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"You see… I had great pain in my eye and Calleigh just kissed it to make it better." And she did make it better.

Kissing Calleigh was definitely the perfect painkiller. He could only hope that she'd come back soon.

**THE END**


End file.
